Fitting In
by knightskye
Summary: Revan and Exile have come back.RevanBastila. ExileAtton.
1. It Begins

Knights Of The Old Republic I&II

Fitting In

Now…if that wasn't long enough. Let's get this thing started!

Disclaimer: I disclaim the ownership of Knights Of The Old Republic One and Two.

**-It Begins-**

Trig Jarros, formerly known as Darth Revan, sat comfortably in the Nar Shadda Cantina with Lindsay Arcturus, the Exile.

"You know, Revvy, we're gonna be found sooner or later." Lindsay said, tipping her glass towards him.

"What are you talking about?" Trig asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we're supposed to be out in the unknown regions…and we're here, on Nar Shadda. Sooner or later, Bastila or Atton or Bao-Dur or Carth or Mission or MY friends will find us!" She said, lightly punching his shoulder.

"Bastila…" Trig said, staring into his drink. It had been two years since the exile had joined him, and they had found close to nothing in the unknown regions. No sith surprises, no giant sith filled worlds, just a bunch of abandoned planets and one with a giant tree in the middle of it. _And I left Bastila. . ._ He thought solemnly.

"Hey hey, cheer up Revvy!" Lindsay said, hoping to make him feel better.

"Stop calling me that." Trig stated calmly, but despite his cool exterior, his fist tightened around his glass.

"Stop calling you what, Revvy?" Lindsay asked, putting emphasis on her pet name for him.

"I'm not Revan anymore damnit." Trig snapped, glaring at his companion.

"Woah, someone's on the tense side!" A familiar female voice said cheerily. Trig and Lindsay quickly turned their barstools to see a spunky blue Twi'lek girl and a Wookie. Trig paled.

"Erm….Do I know you miss?" He asked, trying to sound casual. The girl glared at him and the Wookie grunted. Lindsay looked at him like he had grown another head.

"I told you so…" She muttered. Trig shot Lindsay a glare, then looked back to the girl.

"What? Don't remember me? Well if that's how you want this to go…"

" Trig…You must remember us! I...I swore a life debt to you! " The Wookie grunted out. Trig looked down at the ground.

"Mission…Zaalbar…I'm sorry my friends…I should've told you as soon as I returned." He said, not able to look his friends in the eye. Mission smiled wide and wrapped her arm around Trig's neck in a joke-choke hold.

"Ehehehehe, I knew you'd come back!" Mission shouted happily, laughing.

"Hey since when did they let kids like you into bars?" Trig asked. Lindsay just smiled happily at the reunion. _At least some of his friends are here._ She thought, smiling faintly.

Mission frowned and tightened her choke hold.

"What did you call me?" She growled out through grit teeth. Trig just laughed and held his hands up in defense.

"I had to say it, sorry." He said, laughing. Zaalbar's smile was barley visible through his fur. Mission let Trig out of her choke hold and smiled warmly at the man.

"I missed you, ya know." She said, tears brimming her eyes. Trig suddenly felt guilt building up in his chest. He tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I…I…" Trig couldn't say anymore. Lindsay wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed.

"Hey…it's ok. We had to go, we couldn't help it." She said, looking at him with sympathy in her eyes. He just nodded. Mission sat down on the barstool next to Trig and Zaalbar stood in front of her. Mission just stared at Trig, star-struck.

"I just can't believe it. You're finally back!" She said, smile creeping onto her face. Trig gave her a small smile in return.

"Have you told Bastila and Carth and Canderous and Juhanni and Jolee?" Mission rushed out, almost bouncing up and down in her seat. Lindsay snapped her attention to the girl.

"You know Mandalore?" She asked, thumping her hand down on the bar. Mission looked confused, as did Trig.

"Mandalore? No, I only know a Canderous…we haven't spoken in a while but I just got a holocron from him the other day." She said, pulling the holo out of her pocket. Trig smiled wide, knowing his friends still kept in touch. Lindsay almost pounced on her.

"Please let me see it!" She said, gripping towards the holo. Mission looked at her funny, but handed it to the girl.

"I'm almost positive it's him…" She mumbled, playing around with the holocron, trying to turn it on.

"Erm…It's uh…been awhile since I've used one of these…could you uh…help me out here?" Lindsay asked, blushing slightly. Mission rolled her eyes and looked to Trig.

"Tell me, how did you survive with this girl? I mean, your skills aren't bad but they aren't _that_ good…" She trailed off. Lindsay thought nothing of it and tossed it at Mission.

"Will ya just help me?" She asked, scowling at the girl. Mission just smirked and pressed the blue button on the outside of the object. A lifelike blue hologram of Mandalore without his helmet on appeared in front of the small group. Lindsay gasped.

"So that's what he looks like without his helmet!" She exclaimed, near the point of fainting. Trig rolled his eyes and watched the holo.

"Hey kid. I hope things are going good for you and your carpet. I'm sending this to you to let you know that some of my men spotted a man who looked suspiciously like Trig…"

Lindsay rolled her eyes and Trig gave her a play shove.

"I told you they'd find out sooner or later!" She said, poking him in the arm. It was Trig's turn to roll his eyes at her. He shushed her and turned his attention back to the holo.

"He appears to be traveling from planet to planet, avoiding Dantooine at all costs. He is currently located on Nar Shadda. I'm telling you this in secrecy. You must NOT tell Bastila, Carth, or the other Jedi. I repeat, you must not!" The holo Canderous said, serious look on his face. Mission rolled her eyes.

"The old man thinks I'm still 14!" She exclaimed. Trig looked at her questioningly.

"And exactly how old are you now?" He asked, confused.

"I'm 21 now…It's been seven years, Trig." Mission said sadly. Trig paled considerably.

" Do not worry friend, I have looked after our little trouble maker while you were gone. " Zaalbar grunted out. Trig chuckled a bit, regaining some color. Mission just looked fake-appalled.

"Big Z! How could you call me a trouble maker? After all the times I've saved your ass!" She said, shoving the Wookie.

"Aw you know he doesn't mean it Mission." Trig said. Zaalbar sent him a thankful glance. Lindsay, in the mean while, just stared at the frozen image of Canderous-Mandalore. _I can't believe it!_ She thought somewhat happily. She looked down into her drink, swishing it around before taking a drink. Her peaceful mindset was interrupted by the sound of blaster fire. Trig, Mission, Zaalbar, and Lindsay all looked up to see two human men, three rodian men, and two Twi'lek women burst into their part of the Cantina.

"Well lookie lookie who it is! _Darth Revan_ and the hated _Exile_!" One of the human men yelled. Lindsay wanted to attack immediately, even though she knew it was against the code, but Trig held her back.

"I'm sorry sir, but you seem to have us confused for somebody else." He said calmly, subtly moving his hand to rest on his blue double-bladed light saber. The two Twi'lek women both burst out laughing.

"Oh, you can't fool us Darth Revan! We KNOW it's you!" One of them said.

"Yes, no other dark lord was as handsome as you!" The other gushed. Trig raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know weather to take that as a compliment or be totally embarrassed." He whispered to Lindsay and Mission. Then, louder, he said,

"Well, it's great to hear you think I'm handsome, but I'm still afraid you have the wrong guy." He said, slowly unclipping his light saber from his belt.

" Ooooh no! We know it's you! " One of the rodian's said, then turned to his comrades.

" We attack now! " He yelled. All seven of the people started firing wildly at Trig, Lindsay, Mission, and Zaalbar. Trig quickly ignited his light saber, bringing it to life. He deflected most of the blaster fire safely to the walls, though some blasts got through and hit him. He smirked, quickly rushing at the group. He swiftly slashed through them with flurry like movements. The corpses fell to the floor with a thump. Mission just stared, wide-eyed, at Trig as he looted through the groups possessions. He looked back towards his Twi'lek friend.

"I may be a Jedi knight, but I still have to defend myself at the slightest movement." He said. Mission, picking her jaw up from the floor, just nodded. Trig, noticing he was hurt, put his hands out to use force heal. He let the force flow through him to heal his wounds.

"Wait Trig!" Lindsay shouted, but was too late.

-Dantooine-

Bastila sat up from her sleep in a cold sweat, eyes wide. _I. . . I felt it. No, not it. Him. _She thought, quickly getting out of bed and dressing. "It was faint… but I know it was him! It…it has to be!" She said, shaking her head. She walked out of her room, heading towards the center of the enclave. Sitting at their meeting table was Bao-Dur, Jolee, Juhanni, Atton, Mira, Visas, Mical, Brianna, and Master Vrook. Master Vrook had escaped the death that had taken the other Jedi Masters. He was now, though, severely crippled. He could no longer use his left arm, and both his legs were useless. She looked frantically from face to face, trying to see if they felt the same pang of **him**. None of the faces looked hopeful.

"You…None of you felt it! I know I'm right this time!" She said, choking back tears that forced themselves to the surface. Everyone but Atton looked at her sympathetically.

"Bastila…You've been wrong every time you claimed to have felt…" Jolee said, trailing off when it came to **his** name.

"I am sorry Bastila, but I must agree with Jolee. It has been seven years since we last traveled with…but…but you need to restrain your feelings." Juhanni said, accent thick but clear. Bastila shook her head, not believing a word they said. Master Vrook glared at her darkly.

"You've 'claimed' to have felt this before also Bastila. I believe it is time you give up! Revan is…" He started, but Bastila violently interrupted him.

"He is Revan no longer! You may not want to accept it, but he** is** a changed man! He…He loves me! He promised me he would come back!" She shouted at him, tears finally braking loose and making their way down her cheeks. She was shaking slightly, with her arms wrapped around herself.

"I know I'm right…I KNOW WHAT I FELT!" She yelled once more, causing her friends and Vrook to look away from her. Atton looked up at Bastila, confused look on his face.

"Did…did you **really** feel it this time Bastila…?" He asked quietly, hope building within him. Bastila looked at him, wiping at some of her tears with her arm.

"I…I…yes. I did." She said, still shaking slightly. Hope shined through in the back of Atton's eyes.

"I believe you."

-Nar Shadda-

Trig made his way back to his barstool, ordering another drink, for his had spilled. Lindsay laughed, then said, "You sure know how to kill a party…and mood." She said, and then took a swig of her drink. Mission laughed.

"Ok, I see how you survived! Her humor and 'good looks' got your way, right? Oooooh wait 'till Bastila finds out…" Mission said, laughing. Lindsay swallowed her drink, then smiled at the girl.

"You've got it now." She said with a smirk. Trig shook his head at the two, and at the thought of Bastila. He quickly finished off his drink, and grabbed the two girls by their elbows.

"How about we continue talking in the apartment" He said, as more of a statement than a question. He started dragging the two girls along with him, Zaalbar taking up the rear and walking behind them.

The group reached the apartment complex with no trouble at all. Once inside, Lindsay turned to Trig and slapped him across the cheek.

"Do you know what the hell you just did?" She asked, angry. Trig looked confused.

"Why do you think we haven't been using force heal or force whatever! BASTILA WILL FEEL IT!" She shouted at him. Trig could not look her in the eyes.

"Why…why do you think I haven't used any force powers? Because…because Atton…Atton and the others would be able to feel it damnit!" she continued to yell at him. Mission stepped between them.

"Hey, don't kill him for this! It's not his fault he slipped up!" She said with a tone implying she was serious. Lindsay groaned.

"In a couple of days you-know-who is gonna be in our hair…" She mumbled barley audible.

"So…you're 21 now…?" Trig asked again, almost afraid. Mission smiled sadly at him.

"Yeah…" She mumbled, sitting down on one of the beds in the apartment. Trig sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry." He said, hugging her tightly and placing his head on top of hers. Mission felt tears spring to her eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for any of it. All of those years I missed…" He started again, just to be interrupted by Mission.

"I…It's all right. Just cuz' I'm not that 'kid' anymore doesn't mean I'm not still Mission….and I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to, you know that." Zaalbar spoke up from his corner,

" Trig…I may not know much about human love, but what you and Bastila share…that is a truly great thing " He grunted. Trig didn't say anything. Lindsay was at the end of her nerves.

"Bastila and Trig this, Trig and Bastila that! None of you care that I had to give up Atton! Or that I had to leave him and what we had!" She shouted, standing with her fists clenched. Trig looked at Lindsay.

"You know that's not true." He said calmly.

"Yeah…the only reason I haven't talked about it is cus I haven't met this guy yet!" Mission explained, feeling bad. Lindsay shook her head.

"No…I'm sorry. I'm just…not thinking straight." She said, sitting on her bed. Trig looked apologetically at her, but she didn't look at him.

"Well…how about we just hang out here for the next hour until the sun sets?" Trig suggested. Mission nodded in agreement with him. Trig let go of Mission and got off the bed.

"You can sleep on the bed tonight." He said, like a true gentleman. Mission just shook her head at him.

"No, you need to look your best." She said, smiling at him. Trig persisted though.

"No, you get the bed!" He said, laughing and taking a pillow to the floor with him. Mission rolled her eyes at him.

"Ever persistent…" She mumbled, lying back on the bed. Trig curled up into a ball on the floor. All he could think about was Bastila.

-Flashback-

_Trig Jarros, a young republic solider, accompanied by Carth Onasi, Mission Vao, and Zaalbar the Wookie, was searching desperately for Bastila Shan. Trig had found out she was being given away as a prize in the upcoming swoop race, and knew he had to win even though he had never ridden a swoop before. He surprisingly won, and was "crowned" champion. Unfortunately for him, Brejik tried to "withdraw" his part of the prize, aka Bastila. Bastila, regaining consciousness, begged to differ. Trig fought off all the brutes with Bastila's help, and then decided to introduce himself. _

"_Hi, I'm Trig Jarros. I'm here to save you." He said happily, smiling wide._

"_Save me? Is that what you call this! It's more like **I** saved **YOU**!" She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Trig looked hurt._

"_But…Carth and I have been tracking you all across the planet! I saved you!" He said, trying to convince her._

"_Carth is here. Finally some good news! If he believed in your abilities I guess you must be decent. Let's head back to him for now." She said, looking relieved. Trig lead her back to their hideout._

_-Later-_

"_Hey, are you ok?" Trig asked Bastila, concerned._

"_I wanted to say I was sorry for earlier. You are a great solider, and I should not have berated you as such. You must be great to find me on your own." She said with a slightly apologetic tone. _

"_I had a lot of help. Carth, Mission, Zaalbar, they were all there for me." He said, looking down at the ground._

"_Your modesty is a wonderful thing, but you truly have power."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You might've fed off my own power once I saved us in the fight against the Vulkars…or you are a great solider."_

"_I saved you, remember?" Trig asked, smiling slightly._

"_Fine. Fine. You saved me, are you happy now?" Bastila asked, slightly frustrated._

"_Yup. We better rest up now if we're gonna find a way off this planet." Trig said, walking back towards his bed._

-End Flashback-

Trig shook slightly at the memory in sadness. _I'm sorry Bastila…_ he thought, curling himself up tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Knight of the Old Republic I&II

Fitting In

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I disclaim ownership of Knights of the Old Republic I&II

Chapter Two

Bastila Shan paced back and forth waiting for a space shuttle to come pick her up. _I will find you my love._ She thought, clenching her hand around her double bladed yellow light saber.

"Bastila!" Came a male voice from behind her. She turned to see Atton Rand coming up behind her.

"I'm coming with you. I believe you. They've come back haven't they?" He asked, looking towards the empty hanger where the ebon hawk used to reside. Bastila frowned.

"I do not know if this Lindsay girl is with him. I just know that I felt Trig." She said, not looking at him.

"She left to find him. She'll be with him." He said, looking down at the ground. He let his hands travel to his belt where his two blue light sabers rested peacefully. Bastila didn't say anything.

Their space shuttle slowly came into view, seeming to take its time landing. _Can't you get here any faster?_ Bastila's mind screamed.

"Where exactly are we going anyway?" Atton asked, raising an eyebrow at Bastila's impatient pacing.

"We are headed towards Tatooine first. Trig and I connected the most there. If he is not there, we will head to Nar Shadda. It is a place for someone to get lost." She said sadly. _Though why he wouldn't come back to me immediately…. I don' t know._ She thought.

"Look Bastila! It's finally landing!" Atton said excitedly. Bastila snapped her attention to the space shuttle and got on as soon as she could.

"If you fly that fast the whole time I may just have to fly this thing myself!" She shouted once she boarded.

"Aw Bastila. You didn't miss me all these years?" Came a familiar voice.

"Carth Onasi? Is that really you?" Bastila asked in astonishment. The man in question walked to where the woman stood and smiled, giving her a hug.

"Yup. When the republic got the call I demanded I be the one who come." He said with a smile.

"Um, sorry to interrupt this reunion but can we get going? Please?" Atton asked from where he stood, away from Bastila and Carth. Carth looked to him and smirked.

"Sorry kid. We not going fast enough for you? Well you need to learn that not everything can be rushed! I have one more surprise for you two anyway…" He trailed off as he walked away. Bastila raised an eyebrow as he came back.

"HK-47, T3-M4, come out here." He said simply.

"You are not my master, meat bag. Why should I listen to you?" HK-47 could be heard walking towards the room them occupied.

"Because we are going to find Trig!" Bastila said happily, running towards the droid and stopping in front of it.

"And Lindsay…" Atton mumbled dejectedly. Carth just laughed at him.

"Realization: Ahh. It is the meat bag Master liked to exchange bodily fluids with…" At this Bastila blushed bright red and Carth raised an eyebrow.

"Exchanged bodily fluids eh' Bastila?" He teased.

"Shut up Carth." she said to quickly. This made Atton laugh.

"HK! Good to see you again buddy!" He said, walking and slinging an arm around the droid.

"Repulsed statement: Ah. The other meat bag my second master seemed to fancy. It is not a pleasure to see you I assure you." HK said again, red eyes glowing.

"That hurt HK." Atton said, withdrawing his arm from around the droid.

"Beeeeep. Beep beep beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeep." Came a whirring noise from behind HK.

"And don't forget T3." Carth said, crouching down to smile at the little droid.

"Now that our reunion is done, let's get going. We need to get to Tatooine as soon as possible Carth. I trust you can do this for us?" Bastila said, giving the pilot a smile. Carth nodded. Atton smirked.

"If you ever need a break old man, I'll fly." He said as Carth walked away grumbling about the old man comment.

Nar Shadda

---------------------------------------

"Trig, wake up!" Mission shouted at the man on the floor.

"Ugg…. What time is it?" He asked in a tired voice.

"It's almost noon ya lazy Jedi!" Mission said, crouching down to look at him.

"Oh. Sorry." He said before turning away from her to try and fall asleep again.  
"TRIG!" Mission shouted, louder than last time. This made Trig sit up and hit his head on the bedside table he had slept underneath.

"Ouch…" He said, rubbing his head.

"Are we just gonna stay here, or should we go to Tatooine. I hear they've got a sweet new Cantina set up!" Mission said excitedly. Trig rubbed his chin in thought.

"I don't know…What do you think Lindsay?" He asked the girl. Lindsay shook her head and her vision seemed to clear.

"Huh? What did you say?" She asked with a sheepish grin on her face. Trig laughed.

"Daydreaming about that Atton guy again?" He asked with a sly smile.

"N-No! Even if I was, it's not like I couldn't say the same to you about Bastila!" She shouted at him, turning her back to face him.

"Zaalbar, what do you think?" Trig asked the Wookie politely.

" I do not enjoy the heat on Tatooine, but I will go there with you. " He grunted out.

"Ok then, it's settled. We'll leave today." Trig said, standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

"But I'm gonna get clean first." He said, grabbing his towel on the way in. Mission and Lindsay both shook their heads at him.

"Men." The said in unison.

Tatooine

-----------------------------------

Carth's Space Shuttle came to a nice stop on the hot planets surface. Bastila, Atton, Carth, HK and T3 all came out of the ship to where a Cerzka officer approached them.

"I'm sorry. You are not on our docking schedule. That will be 100 credits." He said happily. This made Bastila frown.

"I thought Cerzka corp. was shut down." She said in a deadly tone. The officer shook his head.

"Nope. We still reside here on Tatooine." He said happily, then said, "Now, that 100 credits." Bastila shook her head. She raised her right hand and waved it in front of him.

"We do not need to pay the 100 credits." She said in a hypnotic tone.

"You do not need to pay the 100 credits." The Cerzka corp. officer said. Bastila nodded and made her way into Ankorage.

"How about we check the Hunter's Lodge first. Trig always seemed to enjoy being in there for some reason." Bastila said. Carth nodded and HK seemed to happily agree.

"Happy Statement: Master enjoyed the Hunter's lodge because it reminded him of the kill. That's why he would bring myself in there also." The droid said, seeming to enjoy itself. T3 let out some whirring noises in agreement. Bastila frowned at them.

"He enjoyed it because he liked to try and impress me. He once said it made him seem more manly…" She trailed off, remembering how he had told her he was trying to impress her.

Atton just laughed at the conversation taking place.

"This Trig guy sounds pretty cool. I can't wait to meet him, maybe play a game of Paazak against him." he said, still laughing. Bastila looked back at him.

"Trig was a horrible Paazak player, but he insisted to play every time we found someone who challenged him!" Bastila said. Carth smiled.

"He sucked at Paazak." He said starting to laugh lightly.

Nar Shadda Loading Docks

--------------------------------

"Ah the Ebon Hawk. How I've missed her!" Mission said happily making her way towards the loading ramp. Trig laughed at the girl.

"You still act like you're 14 Mission." He said with a smile.

"And you just love that don't you?" She asked, turning back to face him.

"Yeah yeah, lets get going." Trig said walking up the loading ramp with Zaalbar behind him. Lindsay followed after him slowly. _Can we really escape them?_ She asked herself.

"You coming Linds?" Trig asked, using her nickname.

"Yup!" she said, running up the loading ramp.


	3. Chapter 3

Knights of the Old Republic I&II

Fitting In

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I disclaim ownership of Knights of the Old Republic I&II

Chapter Three

Trig Jarros sighed as he let Lindsay land the Ebon Hawk on Tatooine. _I remember this place…I had tried to impress Bastila. She never told me if it worked either…_

-Flashback-

"_Bastila, do you like hunting?" Trig asked the Jedi._

"_My father hunted, for beasts and treasure, so yes, I do enjoy it to some degree." She said with a small smile._

"_If I hunted would it make me more manly?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She stepped out of the embrace and turned to look at him, stern expression on her face._

"_It might, but Jedi do not feel such things." She said before starting to walk away. Canderous crossed his arms and shook his head._

"_If ya really wanna impress her, ya go into a major battle and come back alive." He said as if it was common knowledge before walking away. Trig ran after Bastila into the Hunter's Lodge._

"_How can I impress you?" He asked quickly running in place. Bastila shook her head._

"_You won't." She said before Trig darted away to talk to other Hunters. Little did Trig know, he was impressing Bastila by just caring._

-End Flashback-

"Trig! Wake up man! You're falling asleep on us again!" Lindsay said, waving her hand in front of his face. He pushed the hand away and stood up out of the co-pilots chair.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Just us landing. Come on, Mission and Zaalbar are waiting." She said, pulling him off the ship.

"Took ya long enough! Probably day-dreaming about Bastila huh?" Mission said sarcastically.

"And if I was? Who was the sith-y boy you had that crush on. Carth's son Dustil right?"

"Shut up Trig! He's not a Sith anymore!" Mission shouted, blushing. Lindsay arched an eyebrow, joining in the conversation.

"So that means you still see him?" she asked, somewhat confused. Mission shook her head.

"Let's just get going!" Mission shouted before a Czerka corp. officer, the same one that bugged Bastila and co., approached the group.

"Hello there. It'll be 100 credit docking fee."

Trig rolled his eyes and waved his right in front of the officers face.

"We do not have to pay the docking fee."

"Oh no. Some Jedi did that to me earlier today! You're gonna pay this 100 credits." The Czerka officer fumed. Trig grumbled and handed the man 100 credits.

"Wait Trig. He said another Jedi was here…." Lindsay warned, knowing it was most likely Bastila.

"It's a risk we'll have to take Linds." He said before walking into Ankorage.

Hunter's Lodge

------------------------------------

"Bastila. He's not in here." Carth said, a little peeved.

"Yes, but if he were to go anywhere, it'd be here, the Swoop Track, or the Cantina." She said, sitting down at one of the few tables in the building.

"Look what we got here boys. A pretty little Jedi in the Hunter's Lodge. How 'bout we show her our welcoming for women in the lodge." A big Gammorean said, walking over with his buddies. HK didn't like this.

"Threat: If you come any closer meat bag I will analiate you." He stated, not quite sure if the term meat bag was correct for these pig like beings.

"What's a little droid gonna do to us?" One of the counterparts of the boss said.

"Statement: This." HK stated before killing the gammorean with one shot. The boss backed off and his counterparts followed.

"Victorious statement: Those lousy pigs! So easy to kill!" He said seeming happy. Bastila shook her head.

"I could have taken care of my self…but thanks." She said, rubbing her forehead.

"Query: Do you have a headache ma-erm-Jedi?" HK asked, not sure weather to call Bastila Master, Meat Bag, or whatever.

"No HK. Just resting." She said with a slightly annoyed voice. Carth laughed.

"I'll head to the Swoop Track. It still amazes me how good he was at that." He said before walking out. Atton smiled.

"Does that mean I get the Cantina?" He asked energetically. Bastila just nodded her head.

"Yes!" He shouted happily and doing a little victory dance before running out of the lodge. Bastila sighed.

Ankorage

---------------------------

"Were should we go Trig?" Mission asked, standing in the shade of a building.

"I want to head to the hunters lodge, see if any of my old friends are there…but there's a chance of Bastila being there." Mission smiled wide.

"The go ya big nerf-herder! She's been waiting for you!" She said, shoving Trig in the direction of the Hunter's Lodge.

"Fine fine….but I'm wearing a disguise." He said, pulling out his Neo-Crusader Mandalorian suit.

"I knew this would come in handy some day…." He mumbled before putting the head piece on. Mission shook her head while Lindsay laughed.

"I'll go to the swoop track then. I love those bikes." Lindsay said, waving as she walked away.

"Guess that leaves me and Zaalbar to the Cantina." Mission said, but Zaalbar disagreed.

"I'm going with Trig." He said, no room for arguments. Trig nodded in the suit and started walking.

"Have fun in the Cantina Mission!" He said as he and Zaalbar walked away. Mission smiled and made her way to the Cantina.

Swoop Track

-----------------------------

"Ah. The sound of the Swoop…" Lindsay sighed out upon entering the building.

"Look what I found now!" She heard a somewhat familiar voice say. She opened her eyes to see Admiral Carth Onasi standing in front of her, smirk playing over his face.

"Shiiiit." She mumbled looking up to the man. Carth smiled.

"So where's Trig?" He asked pleasantly.

"Hunter's Lodge." She said, knowing it wouldn't be long before everybody caught up to him anyway. Carth smiled.

"So while we're here…how bout you give a good run on the track." He said, gesturing towards the sign-up desk. Lindsay shook her head.

"I haven't raced in so long!" She said, trying to decline the offer.

"Naw…I'll even bet 1,000 credits on you." He said with a smile. Lindsay's eyes got wide.

"1,000 credits on me?" Carth just nodded.

"Ok, you've got me convinced. I, Lindsay Arcturus, will race again!" She said happily, making her way to the sign-up booth.

Cantina

-----------------------------

Atton spotted a good-looking blue Twi'lek girl walk into the Cantina. _She must be late for her shift._ he thought, before saying,

"Hey! You! To make up for being late, you can start with me!"

Mission was appalled at this mans actions. She rolled up her imaginary sleeves and pulled down her short-short's just a little bit.

"Hey buddy, listen here! You don't go treating girls like that! I DON'T work here!" She shouted at him before slapping him across the face. Atton rubbed the red mark that was starting to appear on his face.

"Ya didn't have to hit me!" He shouted back. The manager of said Cantina walked over to the two.

"Hey! You two! Outta here! You're causing bad business!" He said before they were thrown out by two Twi'lek men.

"This is all your fault nerf-herder!" Mission yelled at the man.

"Right back at ya Schutta!" Atton yelled. Mission grew purplish-red with anger.

"Just wait 'till I tell Trig! He'll beat you so hard you won't know day from night!" She shouted before storming off to the Hunter's Lodge. Atton looked confused.

"Trig….Hey! She's with Revan! Hey girl wait up!" He shouted, running after Mission.

Hunter's Lodge

-----------------------------

Mandalorian-Trig and Zaalbar walked around, talking to some of Trig's old friends. They first approached Tanis Venn, the man who's wife left the trap for him in his droids.

"I shouldda let him die like Bastila and Jolee suggested." Trig mumbled to Zaalbar before saying,

"Remember me?" Tanis frowned.

"I wouldn't remember any Mandalorian Scum!" Tanis shouted. Trig waved his hands to calm the man down.

"I'm not a Mandalorian! I'm in disguise! I'm the guy who helped you seven years ago when your wife booby-trapped your droids!" He whisper shouted, seeing Bastila out of the corner of his eye sitting at a table. Tanis seemed to be in "deep" thought. Tanis then put his hand to his chin and furrowed his brows.

"Nope. Don't remember ya. Sorry buddy." Tanis said before walking away. Trig sighed.

"I bet if I wasn't in this armor he'd remember me." He mumbled to Zaalbar.

"You are probably right Trig, but I bet the Twi'lek man that killed the Krayt Dragon with you will remember you!" Zaalbar grunted enthusiastically.

Bastila sat in the Lodge examining the people who walked through it. A strange Mandalorian man and a Wookiee were questioning people. She continued to look around and spotted Komad Fortuna, the Twi'lek man she remembered Trig helping. She got up and walked over to him.

"Ah. I remember you. You traveled with that guy that helped me….what was him name again…" Komad trailed off. He was getting up in his years, but it was obvious to tell he could still easily hunt.

"Trig Jarros." Bastila said, voice squeaking on the name. Komad smiled.

"Yes. That was him. Good guy good guy. Don't happen to still be traveling with him would you? There seems to be another Krayt in the dunes that needs to be taken care of." He said with a smile. Bastila's smile fell completely.

"I…no longer travel with him. I don't know where he is either. I am…sorry." She said, looking away from the man. Komad smiled and said his good-byes. Bastila sat back down at a table further in the back of the Lodge. _Why did you leave me? You could've stayed and we'd be happy together!_ Her mind asked. This did not go unnoticed by the poser-Mandalorian.

"Zaalbar, there's the man I helped, Komad Fortuna! Let's go talk with him!" He said excitedly, still watching Bastila out of the corner of his eye. Zaalbar grunted in agreement and followed after Trig.

"Hey Komad! Remember me?" Trig asked, tilting his helmet so the sun would show into it just a bit. Komad smiled wide.

"Tri-"

"Shhhh!" Trig interrupted viciously so Bastila wouldn't notice anything. But she did. Bastila looked up to Komad to see the weirdo Mandalorian and the Wookiee. She decided she would watch these two and try to probe into their thoughts a bit. She first tried the Wookiee. Most of his thoughts were focused on this 'Mandalorian' man. He didn't seem like a Mandalorian to Bastila though. She then tried to probe into the Mandalorian's mind, but was immediately pushed out. _Hmm. That's strange. I'll try again._ She thought determinedly. She pushed into the man's mind briefly to see flashes of destroyed planets and the blankness of space. She was pushed out before she could try and see anymore. _Weird…_ She thought, getting up out of her chair and walking towards the group.

"Why aren't you at the Mandalorian Base camp?" She questioned him coldly. Trig panicked. He tried to lower his voice but it came out higher pitched.

"Um…I…uh…was sent on a mission here." He said lamely. Bastila gave him a disbelieving look.

"Let me take off our helmet." She said slyly. Trig paled. _Crap. If she takes off my helmet she'll know who I am. She hates it when I don't shave for a week!_ He thought trying to back away from her grip. Komad laughed. Bastila secured both hands around the Helmet and was about to pull up when Zaalbar lifted her up and away from Trig.

"He does not want you to take his helmet off." He grunted out. Trig let out a sigh and made himself a mental note to do whatever Zaalbar wants for a day.

"Komad, meet me at the exit gate for the dunes." He whispered quickly before saying,

"Um…Little boys room." And running out of the building. Zaalbar set Bastila down and started after Trig.

"Wait. I know you don't I?" Bastila asked, force pushing Zaalbar to turn him to face her. Bastila gasped when she recognized the red belt and suspenders he was wearing.

"Zaalbar! Don't tell me you owe a Mandalorian a life debt!" She said, confused as to why he would help that man.

"I must go now." He grunted quietly before following after Trig. He bumped into Mission at the door way and pulled her along with him.

"She's in here. She's in here. She's in here!" He grunted out quickly before following after Trig. Inside the Hunter's Lodge Bastila was confused. Komad walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I do not think he would like me telling you this but you know that man very well."

Was all he said to her before walking off to meet Trig.


	4. Chapter 4

Knight of the Old Republic I&II

Fitting In

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I disclaim ownership of Knights of the Old Republic I&II

Chapter Four

"That was close Zaalbar. Thanks for stepping in." Trig sighed out, taking the helmet off of his suit once they were at the exit to the dune sea.  
"It was not a problem Trig." He grunted out. Mission had a confused look on her face.  
"What happened in there Trig?" She asked, stepping out of the Wookiee's hold. Trig sighed, placing his palm to his forehead.  
"Bastila caught me and tried to take the helmet off." He said, shaking his head. Mission started jumping up and down in happiness.  
"You go girl!" She said, stopping and having a huge grin on her face. Trig frowned and leaned down the wall to sit on the ground. Mission frowned.  
"Why don't you want to see her anyway?" She asked, sitting next to him. Trig sighed.

-Flashback-

_Trig held Bastila in a loving embrace. He felt her fists pummel into his chest but didn't care._  
"_Why do you have to leave?" She screamed at him, tears streaking her face. He shook his head, trying to rid his eyes of their tears._  
"_There's something really bad out there…and I never want it to hurt you." He said, closing his eyes for a moment. Bastila hit his chest two more times before falling into his embrace, crying into his chest._  
"_The Masters made you do this." She cried out, gripping to the front of his shirt. Trig shook his head._

"_Yes….No….Both. They asked me to…but I knew it was out there." He sighed out, pulling Bastila's pony-tails out and running his hand through her hair while rubbing her back with the other hand.  
Bastila continued to cry._  
"_I want you here." She said, looking up at him to meet his eyes. She let two of her fingers lightly trace over the scar on his eye._  
"_To feel you. To hold on to you. To love you." She said, eyes brimming with more tears._  
"_I promise you Bastila…that when I return I will come right back to you." He uttered, then sealed the promise with a kiss. Bastila's tears started to fall as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist._

-End Flashback-

"Because I broke my promise." Trig said, voice cracking.

Hunter's Lodge  
-----------------------

Bastila sighed deeply as Atton ran up to her.  
"Bastila! I have great news!" He said, leaning against her table. She barley looked up.  
"What?" she asked, voice cracking.  
"I ran into this blue Twi'lek at the Cantina and I think she's with Revan!" He said with a big smile. Bastila frowned.  
"One. He is not Revan any longer. And Two, I assume he's only traveling with her and not…_with_ her." She said, shutting her eyes tight. Atton had a confused look on his face before he realized his mess up on words.  
"Yeah. That's what I mean Bastila." He said apologetically, sitting down with her.  
"Well then, we just need to go get Carth and be on our way." She said, standing up and starting to walk out with the droids. Atton sighed briefly. _I hope you're here Linds…_ He thought before running to catch up to Bastila.

Swoop Track  
--------------------------

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I actually won! Carth you're rich now!" She exclaimed, jumping around with her trophy in her arms. Carth smiled, gathering his prize money.  
"You bet I'm rich now. The odds against you were 250 to 1!" He exclaimed back, dancing a little victory dance with her. Bastila and Atton entered the Swoop Track to see a major victory party going on, confetti, streamers, the works.  
"Woah. Someone musta hit it big." Atton mumbled, pushing his way into the crowd to see the winner. He stopped dead in his tracks. Bastila came up behind him, confused as to why he stopped.  
"Atton. Is there something wrong?" She asked, before looking over to where the winner and Carth stood. She locked eyes with Carth to tell him that they were leaving. Carth nodded at her before tapping on Lindsay's shoulder, getting her to stop dancing and open her eyes. She smiled at the man before she turned and saw him.  
"Atton." She gasped out, dropping the bouquet of roses she had received. She handed the trophy to Carth and ran towards him. Atton felt tears well up in his eyes but would not let them fall, running to meet Lindsay half-way. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up while she threw her arms around his neck. They meet in a passionate kiss and the crowd cheered.  
Carth walked over to Bastila, still giving the two a little cheer, before saying,  
"You know, you can have that too." Bastila looked at him, sadness in her eyes.  
"I can only hope…" She uttered, watching the two exchange loving words, Lindsay nuzzling into Atton's neck.

Ankorage  
--------------------------

"I need to shave…" Trig mumbled, rubbing around his face. His old mustache/beard combo was starting to grow back and he hated it.  
"Then lets find you a place with a razor. I bet that old droid shop owner would let you use his bathroom and stuff." Mission said happily, getting to her feet and trying to pull the man up. Trig laughed, giving her some assistance. She laughed and rubbed the back of her neck.  
"What can I say? You're a grown man!" She exclaimed, making her way to the old droid shop. The trio entered the shop and was greeted by a friendly Ithorian.  
"Excuse me sir, but could I please use your bathroom…and a razor." He said, rubbing his chin to indicated that he wanted to shave. The Ithorian man smiled and led him to a little personal bathroom on the second floor, seeming the house part, of the store.  
"Thank you very much." Trig said before entering the room and locking the door behind him. He frowned at his image.  
"How long has it been since I last shaved! I look like Revan!" He exclaimed, quickly picking up the razor and going to work on his face. Twenty minutes later, he exited the bathroom, clean shaved except for his little goatee. _Bastila always loved to goatee._

-Flashback-

"_You know Trig…now that our search for the Star Maps is over…" Bastila started shyly, looking down at the ground and a bright red blush covering her cheeks. Trig smiled and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers._  
"_I know Bastila…" He said, before starting to run towards the girl's bedroom in the Enclave._  
"_Trig where are we going?" She asked, running along behind him._  
"_You'll see." He mumbled, making a sharp right turn into the living quarters before making another sharp left turn into Bastila's room. Once inside he pushed her up against the door, making sure to lock it before stopping his face mere centimeters away from hers._  
"_I love you." He said, staring into her blue-grey eyes._  
"_I love you too…And you know what?" She said, moving her hands up to his face._  
"_What?" He asked, tilting his head to the side a little bit._  
"_I love your goatee…it makes you look…" She trailed off, not sure of what word she wanted. Trig smiled wide._  
"_Sexy, Manly, Roughish, Irrestible?" He asked, throwing out some words. Bastila shook her head, placing a finger on his lips._  
"_Adorable." She said, before moving her finger and kissing him on the lips._

-End Flashback-

Trig smiled as he walked down to the main floor where Zaalbar and Mission stood, grinning approvingly.  
"Do I look hot or what?" He teased, flexing his arms. Mission laughed.  
"You big ham. Let's get going. Glad to see you changed too." She said, looking at Trig's new wardrobe. He was dressed in an orangeish-brown long-sleeved t-shirt that was skin tight and black pants that seemed to have plating on the inside by the noise they made.  
"You do? I had this specially made and everything back when I was on Onderon with Lindsay." He said with a smile. Mission nodded in approval.  
"I see you have some of Bastila's colors on you there." She said with a teasing poke at his stomach. He squirmed and let out a small laugh.  
"Maybe." He said simply before starting to walk out of the shop.  
"Wait up Trig!" Mission yelled after him, Zaalbar in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

Knight of the Old Republic I&II

Fitting In

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I disclaim ownership of Knights of the Old Republic I&II

Small Announcement: I will do request stories now. One-shots are easiest, but I could handle something with two or three chapters. Songfics? Sure. Tell me the song and the subject and I'll do it.

Chapter Five

Bastila paced impatiently outside of the swoop track. _Where to check next…_ She thought, brows furrowing.  
"Uh Bastila." Carth said, making her snap her attention to him.  
"Could you stop pacing. You're making me kinda queasy." He said with a small smile. Bastila sighed and stopped pacing, slumping her shoulders.  
"I don't know what to do Carth." She said, closing her eyes. Atton's eyes lit up.  
"Didn't you talk to that one guy Trig got along with in the Hunter's Lodge?" He asked. Lindsay looked up at him from her spot in his embrace.  
"I think I know what you're talking about. He kept saying something about going hunting with one of his buddies from…back then." She said, turning her attention to Bastila. Bastila smiled.  
"Then I know where we should go."

Ankorage  
-------------------  
Trig stood with Mission and Zaalbar at the gate to the Dune Sea, waiting for Komad.  
"You sure seem excited to go hunting with this guy Trig." Mission observed, falling to her butt to sit down in the sand.  
"This guy is the best of the best! I love hunting with him!" Trig replied, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Mission rolled her eyes.  
"So you're _not_ going to run off and find Bastila?" She asked, irritated.  
"Yet." was his reply. Mission rolled her eyes again.  
"You're impossible."  
"Now you're starting to sound like Bastila." Zaalbar grunted out from his standing position. Trig laughed.  
"He's got that right." Mission's cheeks flushed.  
"N-No I don't!" Trig and Zaalbar both let out laughs, or grunts, in happiness.

Bastila and Co  
----------------------------------  
Bastila led the way to the gate to the Dune Sea, determined look on her face. _I'm going to find you Trig._ She thought, letting her hand fall to the pocket in her pants, where she kept the Krayt Dragon Pearl Trig had given her.

-Flashback-

"_That was sure nice of Komad to let me keep the remains!" Trig exclaimed happily, looting through the massive Krayt Dragon he had just helped slay. Bastila rolled her eyes._  
"_You didn't do that much. Just led the Banthas to it and used mines!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. Trig just grinned._  
"_Now now Bastila. You're all moody now, but wait 'till you see what I'm gonna give you later." He said, small glint of mischief in his eyes. Bastila raised an eyebrow._  
"_What are you going to give me?" She asked. Trig shook his head._  
"_Nope. Not gonna tell you." Bastila sighed, puffing air up at her bangs.  
-Later-_  
"_Um…Bastila…" Trig mumbled out, looking down at the ground. There was a light coat of pink shading his cheeks, Bastila noted, making her smile._  
"_What is it Trig?" She asked, looking at him expectantly._  
"_Um…I…uh…have something for you." He mumbled, rolling the pearl around in his closed hand.  
Bastila raised both eyebrows. She didn't expect him to actually give her something._  
"_What did you get me?" She asked, little kiddish tone coming into her voice. Trig looked up at her, blush turning crimson red as he held out his hand, palm up, and slowly opened his hand. Bastila gasped when she saw it. In the center of his palm was a perfectly shinned Krayt Dragon Pearl._  
"_Trig I…I can't take this. It's just…to beautiful!" She protested as he pulled one of her hands to his and placed it gently in her hand._  
"_A…um…Beautiful pearl for…a beautiful girl." He mumbled out, blush spreading. Bastila in turn blushed light pink and wrapped her hand around the pearl.  
"Thank you Trig."_

-End Flashback-

Bastila smiled at the memory as she turned the final corner facing the gate.

Gate-------------  
Trig smiled and sat down next to mission, leaning back against the wall of a gate and closing his eyes. Unaware of the group approaching him. Mission's jaw dropped and she waved her arms around.  
"Ba-" But Bastila quickly held her fingers up to her lips, motioning Mission to be quiet.  
"What was that Mission?" Trig asked, unmoving from his spot.  
"I uh…thought I saw a Bantha in the clouds." She covered smoothly. Trig accepted this answer and went back to his peaceful resting. Carth grinned as he watched Bastila slowly creep up so she was standing in front of Trig. Bastila, holding her breath, took the man's appearance in.  
_I missed this._ She thought, before sitting down, straddling his lap. Trig startled, opened his eyes.  
"Mission I-Bastila." He gasped out, upon his eyes focusing on the girls image. _Girl really isn't the right word…more like beautiful woman._ He though, just staring. Bastila felt her tears start to brim her eyes.  
"Why…Why didn't you come right back? Why? You jerk!" she asked looking into his eyes. Trig inhaled slowly.  
"I…I don't know." Was all he could think of. Bastila let her fingers play over his face, delicately tracing his scar..  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered, smiling at her softly. Bastila couldn't wait any longer, moving her lips to his in a sweet kiss.  
Atton, Carth, Lindsay and Zaalbar all stood cheering them on. Mission sat on the ground next to the two, cheering and whooping for joy.  
"Finally!" She exclaimed, laying back in the sand. Bastila and Trig pulled away, happy smiles on their faces.  
"You've got some splainin' to do." Bastila muttered, kissing him again quickly. Trig just laughed and nodded.  
"Long time no see Trig." Carth called out, giving a half-wave half-salute. Trig smiled.  
"Carth. I missed ya man." he said casually, as if he was only gone for a day or two. Bastila forced back her tears.  
"It's…been awhile." She mumbled. Trig snapped his attention back to her.  
"Yeah…it has." He mumbled, letting his hands rest on her waist.  
"Were you the Mandalorian in the Hunter's Lodge?" Bastila asked, leaning close with a questioning smile on her face. Trig flushed in embarrassment.  
"Erm….yeah…" he mumbled again, moving one hand to rub the back of his neck.  
"Then why wouldn't you let me take off the helmet?" She asked, leaning back.  
"I needed to shave." He said with a small smile. "Because I know how much you love my goatee…It's just…adorable." He said, remembering his memory from earlier. Bastila smiled wide  
"Ah. Yes. I don't like it when you have the mustache. Or Mandalorian suits on. When did you get _these_ clothes?" She asked, pulling at the skin tight material of the shirt. "It shows off all your muscles…and those should be for only me to see." She whispered, cheeks coloring slightly. Trig blushed as he heard Lindsay laughing at him. _Shut up Linds._ He thought quickly before answering Bastila.  
"I needed something new. Something that said, 'I belong to this beautiful woman sitting in my lap.'" He said, matter of facty. Bastila blushed brighter before standing up from her position on his lap.  
"Well…Komad is probably waiting…you have a dragon to slay." She said, offering a hand to pull him up. Mission laughed, getting up herself and shaking the sand out of her short shorts.  
"Maybe he'll actually get to kill it this time and not use mines like last time." She teased, running away from his playful glare, hiding behind Carth. This made Trig snicker. He took the offered hand from Bastila, before saying,  
"Aww. Look at that. Running to him like he was your dad! Or does Dustil want you to call him dad now?" He teased, making Mission's whole face flush brightly.  
"SHUT UP TRIG!" She shouted, running after the man.


End file.
